


Emperors of Evil

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, bottom zarbon, top vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Frieza never took over the Saiyens or Zarbon’s race; Zarbon and Vegeta are the new rulers of the universe. And after a battle with some of Frieza's soldiers Zarbon just wants to rest. Vegeta however does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperors of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely actually write the whole au at a different time. My friend just wanted to see top Vegeta so I thought my au would be best.

The two newly made emperors of the universe flopped onto the large bed. Zarbon sighed as he began to slowly remove his armor; Causing Vegeta to grin. 

" Those Rebels of Frieza's are quite hard to deal with! I could've thought that after defeating him and his family that they would have given up! " The Cyan skinned king groaned as he removed his last piece of arshouted Wearing only the skimpy spandex suit and thigh highs he wore underneath. Vegeta just stared with a smirk as his changling lover layed on his stomach and rested his head on multiple fluffy pillows; A book in hand. 

Vegeta removed his own armor and grabbed Zarbon by the hips; Pulling him closer to him. Zarbon just rolled over to face the shorter man. A look of obvious unamusment on his face. Vegeta smirked and kissed him. Zarbon pushed his face away; Flopped right back on his stomach and continued reading.

" You're no fun; " Vegeta groaned and thumped his tail on Zarbon’s ass.

" That's right! And now you get to deal with my boring self~ " Zarbon joked and closed his book. "If it'll make you happy I'll kiss you, " He said with a grin.

Vegeta frowned; " You always kiss me; I want to do more than that to you~ " He purred and sat on Zarbon’s ass and kissed his shoulder blade. Zarbon let out a little sigh and arched his back. Heat going down to between his legs. Vegeta straddled Zarbon’s ass and grinded lightly. " Any objections? "

Zarbon shuddered; " No... " He sighed softly; Causing a large amount of heat to rush down to Vegeta's cock. Zarbon lightly pressed his face into the pillow when he felt the Saiyen's cock press against him. Vegeta ran a finger down his spine. His skin felt like silk to the touch. Somehow no matter what happened to him his body never scarred in his elegant form. Vegeta was glad; He wouldn't be able to stand seeing such ugly marks on his beautiful Zarbon. 

He got off of Zarbon and flipped him over. Zarbon gasped as Vegeta grabbed on of his thighs and lifted his leg up in the air. Vegeta smirked when he saw that Zarbon too had a boner and rubbed it lightly. Even through the fabric of his spandex trunks Zarbon felt the light rubbing. He let out a moan which caused Vegeta's erection to grow. Vegeta slipped his fingers into Zarbon’s trunks and slowly pulled them off. Zarbon's erection sprank free; He moaned softly and pressed his back into the bed. Vegeta chuckled and massaged his lover's dick. Zarbon moaned loudly and gripped onto the sheets. Vegeta removed his own spandex and rubbed his own cock to release some tension. 

" Damn.. You are so beautiful, " He said as he kissed Zarbon's thigh after throwing his leg over his shoulder. He was amazed by Zarbon's flexibility and soft skin. He lightly sucked on the beautiful blue skin causing Zarbon to moan. Vegeta removed his hand from Zarbon’s dick and moved it down to his hole lightly rubbing it with on finger. Zarbon moaned and dug his nails into the sheets. Vegeta bit down lightly onto Zarbon’s thigh; Zarbon loved the small bit of pain that came with the bite and bit his lip.

" Sh-shit Vegeta! " He whined. Vegeta removed his mouth from Zarbon’s thigh and looked at the dark blue hickey and grinned. Vegeta plunged two fingers deep into Zarbon causing him to yelp. He extended the two fingers in a scissor like motion causing Zarbon to melt with pleasure. He removed the fingers causing Zarbon to whine and shoved his dick into his ass. Zarbon shouted with pleasure and his body tensed up. 

" Shhhhh.. Relax or this could hurt you... " Vegeta said as he slowly fucked the Cyan skinned beauty. Zarbon relaxed and tilted his head back; Letting out a loud series of moans and yells. His braid came undone and beautiful green hair flowed down his back. Vegeta quickened his thrusts and lammed against Zarbon’s prostate. The two of them moaned. Vegeta leaned down to kiss Zarbon on the shoulder; The feeling of Vegeta's breath on his neck caused Zarbon to shudder lightly. He could feel deep inside of him that his climax was coming very soon. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it. He moaned as Vegeta roughly thrusted into him. The both of them screamed as they came. Zarbon's sperm spewed all over his and Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's cum filled Zarbon and overflowed. Vegeta pulled out causing Zarbon to whimper. He laid next to Zarbon and rested his head on the mans chest. Both panted loudly. 

" That... was more... than I had expected... " Zarbon sighed.


End file.
